yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Inca
The Inca archetype is the last Dark Signer archetype featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, used by Rex Goodwin. They somewhat resemble the mythological creatures and artifacts of the Incan civilization and their names usually represent Incan deities. They are released in Absolute Powerforce. Playing Style The main focus of the deck is to summon out Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla. These two Synchro Monsters form a loop, where one dragon revives another when they are Destroyed. Over time during a duel, this loop becomes very frustrating for the opponent. Duelists also use cards like Ancient Forest and Des Counterblow to destroy their own dragons in order for them to gain their effects. Generally, an Inca Deck wants to bring out the Dragons as soon as possible. There are many cards that help do this: *Cyber Dragon, The Tricky and Tragoedia can be easily brought out, and as long as you have a tuner you will be able to summon a dragon. *Ryko: Ryko allows a player to send the top three cards of their deck to the graveyard. Helpful for sending the tuners to the grave. *Level Eater Combos well with Level 5's and higher. Allows more variety in terms of synchroing. *One for One: Allows a player to discard 1 monster in order to special summon a level 1 tuner. It has a combo in which both dragons can be brought out in one go, as early as the first Turn. The combo is as follows: *1) Special summon an Oracle of the Sun/The Tricky. (Note that Oracle requires you to have no monsters while your opponent has monsters) *2) Activate One for One discarding Level Eater to Special Summon Supay . *3) Tune Supay with your level 5 monster to summon Moon Dragon Quilla. *4) Activate Level Eater's effect to reduce Quilla's level by one and special summon Level Eater. *5) Normal summon Fire Ant Ascator. *6) Tune Fire Ant with the Level 5 Quilla and summon Sun Dragon Inti. *Limit Reverse: This trap allows you to special summon a monster with 1000 attack or less. Oracle, Fire Ant and Supay all have under 1000 attack, so this card can be used to revive the monsters and use them for more synchros. *Skill Drain: This card shuts down all monster effects for the cost of 1000 life points. This card counters many decks in the current meta. Also, the Dragon's effect activate in the graveyard, so it will not hinder the deck. *Imperial Iron Wall: This card helps protect the loop against cards like D.D. Crow and Orient Dragon. Although it does not make summoning the loop easier, it helps protect against the loop. *Salvage Warrior: Debuting in Extreme Victory, Salvage Warrior allows a player to summon a tuner from your hand or graveyard when it is Tribute Summoned. *Giant Rat and Shining Angel helps get out the tuners and Oracle of the Sun respectively. Weaknesses Whilst Inca can be a formidable deck, there are many cards that may cause huge problems for Inca. The main problem is cards that banish the Dragons, or return them back to the extra Deck. For example, cards like Bottomless Trap Hole and D.D. Crow are able to permanently remove the dragons from the game, thus ending the loop. While "Brionic Dragon of the Ice Barrier" could return them to the extra Deck, which means you will have to re-Syncro summon the Dragons. Use Imperial Iron Wall to prevent the loop from stopping. Solemn Judgment and Solemn Warning prevent the Dragons from being summoned and therefore, the loop is delayed. Use Seven Tools of the Bandit and Dark Bribe to negate these. Another weakness is that the Dragons both require specific Tuner Monsters. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * The Tricky * Vice Dragon * Sangan * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Oracle of the Sun * Level Eater * Fire Ant Ascator * Supay * Gigastone Omega * Tragoedia * Chaos End Master * Ghost Ship Spells * Instant Fusion * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Foolish Burial * Magic Planter Traps * Torrential Tribute * Imperial Iron Wall * Skill Drain * Des Counterblow * Destruct Potion * Limit Reverse * Trap Stun Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon - Useful in case one of your self-destructive effects, such as "Des Counterblow" or "Ancient Forest", goes awry. * Level 5 Synchro Material Monster for either Dragon. * Arcanite Magician - Good destruction, and can be Synchro Summoned with "Oracle" or "The Tricky". * Black Rose Dragon - Destroy your own "Quilla" or "Inti" (preferably "Quilla" as its effect replaces it instantly) * Ojama Knight - Use for "Instant Fusion" and has a decent effect. * Musician King - Use for "Instant Fusion" and is a Spellcaster for Synchro Summoning "Arcanite". * Scrap Dragon - Use to destroy any Inca card (except "Fire Ant Ascator") and activate their effects, as an added bonus you get to destroy one of your opponent's cards as well. * Sun Dragon Inti - Awesome effect and good attack as well. * Moon Dragon Quilla - Decent stats for a level 6, plus a good life point gaining effect. * Thought Ruler Archfiend-Great level 8 that can be useful by negating its own destruction and adding life points after it destroys a monster with its 2700 attack points. Bear in mind it is best to focus on levels 8 and 6, with few level 7 monsters. Salvage Inca This deck uses a tribute engine to summon Salvage Warrior conveniently and allowing quick summons. Recommended Cards Monsters Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog * Fishborg Blaster(only if playing Traditional Format) * Swap Frog * Salvage Warrior * Fire Ant Ascator * Supay * Oracle of the Sun * Monarchs * Spirit Reaper Spells * Pot of Avarice * Creature Swap * Enemy Controller * Gold Sarcophagus * One for One * Foolish Burial Trivia * Inti and Quilla are most likely paired up and given the ability to revive one another is most likely because Inti, the sun god, was married to Mama Quilla, the moon goddess. Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca is also based on Viraqocha, the god of everything in Incan culture. *There are many different variants for an Inca deck. For a broader understanding of these variants the following thread is helpful: http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t=971899 }} Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type